


Stockholm syndrome（下）

by Yorkshire04



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 22:11:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19754791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yorkshire04/pseuds/Yorkshire04
Summary: 這篇本來就是2年前為了練肉而寫的2年後的續寫自然也是肉取向（rywarning：●部分偏離原作設定●劇情→肉→劇情，字多●中間有大量性描寫，可能有些ooc的社長騷話，鏡子play●如不適者請直接看最前面及最後面之劇情部分





	Stockholm syndrome（下）

Stockholm syndrome（下）

從停車場事件那天起，兩人之間的關係明顯在質的方面發生了變化。

海馬仍如往常那樣三不五時就騷擾一下城之內，而城之內總是會先象徵性地反抗一會兒，在自認抵抗不了時就乾脆撒手任憑處置，看似是單方面強迫，但其實雙方都心知肚明且默許著彼此的行為與需求，早已跨越長官及部屬分際的兩人，幾乎天天上演著欲拒還迎的曖昧互動。

海馬這場佈局是成功的，他藉著在嚴厲中給予小小溫柔這招圈住了城之內的心，也藉著點到為止的欲擒故縱點燃了他的欲望，他看得出來城之內已經變得如同以前的自己一樣渴求情慾，只消眼神交會就能迸出火花，雙方的情動已達最高點，只要城之內點頭答應，他倆就能名正言順地在一起，而他也能師出有名地給彼此來一場場盡興的性愛。

只是城之內卻始終不肯鬆口，或許是一開始斬釘截鐵的態度太過篤定，才短短一個月就要他改口承認對男人有興趣實在拉不下臉，更別說還要他這個受害者親口答應海馬這個前強暴犯的打砲邀請，這對城之內來說就像是道根本跨不去的檻。

而海馬的狀況也不太好，雖然看起來冷靜如昔，但其實欲求不滿的他內心也是急躁得很，城之內成天在他面前晃來晃去而他卻不能盡情出手，只能淺嘗即止的他覺得自己就像隻被關在籠子裡的獅子般，每天對著垂吊在籠外的那塊肥肉不停垂涎，即使再飢餓也只能伸長舌頭舔嘗一口過過乾癮，將肉徹底吞吃入腹的日子似乎遙遙無期。

要突破城之內的心牆是件不容易但卻必須做的事，海馬冷靜地心想，他現在只需要一個契機，一個能讓城之內自己走下台階的契機，等到適當的機會發生他才能趁隙出手，所以虎視耽耽的海馬收起獠牙，默默地潛伏在城之內身邊等待進攻時機到來的那一刻。

而海馬的機會很快就來臨，之前城之內訂錯機票導致延期的那場面會，在與另一間廠商確認勘察開發土地的日期後決定飛美國一次處理。

有了訂錯機票陰影的城之內這次格外謹慎，不只在訂票前請磯野幫忙再三確認，訂完後還打電話到航空公司確定航班是否無誤，而磯野見城之內這麼嚴謹地處理訂票的事很是贊賞，只是除了機票外，還有旅館房間也需要事先預約。

磯野看著坐在電腦前邊按著翻譯機邊在國外網站訂房的城之內，他知道自家社長這個小秘書一向對英文一竅不通，於是好心地主動攬下訂房間的工作。

出發的第一天，城之內就因為時差的關係而出現頭暈乏力的狀況，在勉強陪海馬走了一整天的土地探勘行程後，海馬見他精神明顯不佳，於是就讓城之內先回飯店休息，晚上的餐會行程由磯野代替他陪行。

海馬一行人還沒辦理入房，所以先行回到飯店的城之內只好一個人用破英文向櫃台人員比手畫腳地請他們讓他先登記入住，櫃台服務生其實聽不懂城之內在說什麼，但將他衣服上別的工作證名字拼音輸入電腦並發現是KC員工後，就如臨貴客般立刻派人帶領城之內去房間。

「呃......這、這確定是我的房間嗎？」

城之內一進門見到堪比外賓規格的寬敞房間時嚇了一跳，他一個小員工住這麼高級的地方.......是不是哪裡搞錯了？城之內當下其實很疑惑，但看見服務生遞給他的房號鑰匙上的確掛著他的名字拼音時，他才摸摸鼻子拿著私人行李入住，反正他跟這個服務生語言根本不通，問了也沒用。

就當KC錢多到沒地方花吧，洗完澡的城之內舒服地躺在蓬軟的床上，這床舖鬆軟得猶如棉花糖般，讓人一躺就捨不得起身，今天一下飛機就跟著海馬東奔西跑的城之內在大床上翻滾了一會兒，很快的就不敵睡意而迷迷糊糊地蒙頭睡去。

餐會結束後，海馬回到飯店已經11點了。

時差都還沒調過來，就先在外面奔波了整天，緊接著又參加餐會交際了整晚，說不疲憊是騙人的，海馬一進房間就煩躁地脫下外套，今晚他喝了一些酒，腦袋還有些昏沉，沒察覺到房間異狀的他在沖完澡後就逕自上床休息。

直到他爬上床舖、拉過棉被準備睡覺時，他才發現似乎好像哪裡怪怪的。

怎麼......棉被另一側重重的，彷彿有另一個力道在跟他搶被子一樣？

轉頭過去看，棉被的確鼓鼓的，海馬立刻警覺心大起，心想著有入侵者躲在棉被裡準備趁他熟睡時襲擊，於是他一把用力掀開棉被，想也沒想就撲上去用基本的擒拿將被子裡的人制住。

「啊！咦咦、怎麼了！？」

正睡得香甜的城之內被突如其來的反手壓制嚇得瞬間清醒，他正面朝下，雙手被緊抓在後，有人正跨坐在他後背，反應不及的他急忙掙扎：「誰！？放開我！」

「是你？」海馬見身下人是城之內時有些訝異，他立刻鬆手並將他扶起來，而無預警遭到一陣混亂的城之內早已變得狼狽，不僅金髮亂翹、連浴衣都凌亂得像隨意披在身上。

滑落至肩頭的浴衣讓城之內身子大敞，海馬看著那對點落在平滑胸膛上的小巧乳首，心中早已沉痾多時的慾火頓時燃起，他瞇起藍眸沉聲道：「你居然自己爬上我的床？」

「什麼你的床？這是我的房......嗚啊！」城之內話還沒說完，海馬就將他用力撲倒在床，亮得嚇人的雙眼閃著貪婪的光，笑得張揚的表情藏不住興奮：

「第一次被綁到我床上也就算了，但這次可是你自己送上門來的。」

雙手手腕被緊壓在床上讓城之內動彈不得，眼前的海馬眼神沒有以往調戲自己那般輕挑，而是明顯帶著勢在必行的強烈決心，雖然他對海馬有著慾望，雖然平常大尺度的騷擾尺度他也曾默許，但一想到今晚說不定真的會被徹頭徹尾地辦了，城之內就驚恐得想立刻逃走。

不要，他還沒做好心理準備啊！惶恐的城之內慌張辯解：「我沒有送上門、是服務生帶我來這間的！他說這是我的房間！」

「是你的房間沒錯，但也是我的房間。」海馬露出一副得意的笑容：「你不會不知道這間是雙人房吧？房間可是你訂的，這明擺著是在暗示我。」

「雙人房......？」

城之內怔愣了幾秒，很快地他就知道問題出在哪，一定是當初幫他處理訂房工作的磯野先生訂錯了，才會發生這種兩人同一間房的烏龍，於是他連忙解釋：「這是誤會，其實這次訂房是磯野先生幫我的，不、不信你自己去問問他！」

磯野？海馬聽到這名字時頓了一下，但下一秒就恍然大悟般莞爾一笑。

他懂了，原來這真的不是城之內的暗示，而是他底下的部屬自作主張幫他製造的機會，真不愧是跟他跟最久的保鑣啊，揣測上意的能力還真到位，話說健身室那次也是他慫恿城之內在自己洗澡時進來的吧，看來下個月該給他加薪了，海馬在心中稱讚著精明如猴的助攻手保鑣。

在得知這並非城之內本意的設計後，海馬倒是冷靜了下來，心裡不停打算該如何利用這次難得的＂誤會＂讓城之內鬆口。

「哼，在我看來你是故意對他訂錯房間這件事睜隻眼閉隻眼，合理製造出讓我能襲擊你的機會。」

「才不是！我、我才沒那個......唔！」 被扭曲意圖的城之內急得臉都紅了，但辯駁到一半就突然被海馬俯身輕咬了一下項頸，危機感大起的他立刻別過頭大喊：「社長！我、我還沒答應跟你上床、你不能這樣做！」

城之內這道緊箍咒唸出來後，海馬果真停下舔吻脖子的動作，居上位的他若有所思地望著身下喘吁著的城之內，但下一秒卻揚起嘴角笑道：

「你這句話是真心真意的嗎？之前幾次騷擾時就看你越喊越享受，這只是喜歡被強迫的你故意營造出的情趣吧？」海馬見城之內臉色明顯變得窘迫，於是更加故意調笑道：「放心，難為你這次如此有心，還特地自己製造空隙讓我有機會趁虛而入，我不會讓你失望的。」

海馬說完就解開城之內的浴衣，用腰封將他的雙手捆綁在頭頂，身體硬是擠進他分開的雙腿間，銳利的眼神盡閃著蓄勢待發的光芒，他其實只是做做樣子，並沒有真的想霸王硬上弓的打算，但那副準備大肆侵犯的模樣卻讓早已不知所措的城之內嚇得腦子一片混亂。

都是之前幾次騷擾太過配合才會讓海馬誤以為他的拒絕是在扭捏作態，搞得他現在說不要反倒被當成口嫌體正直，城之內此時真是悔不當初！

雖然他對海馬有好感，也樂見未來的兩人能有好的發展，但心防是需要慢慢化解的，在他還沒做好心理準備前，若海馬真的再像以前那樣綁著他硬做，那自己或許真的會一輩子都無法諒解他。

在腰側被大掌撫摸時，城之內像是被電到般全身顫慄：「等等......先放開我、今天真的......」見身上的海馬沒有停止動作，以為自己不管說什麼都會被當成半推半就的城之內索性牙一咬，開始用商量的語氣低姿態說道：

「社、社長，停一下......我......我有話想跟你說，能、能不能先暫停？」

海馬聞言後果真停手，城之內見機不可失隨即接著勸說：「你......你一整天忙下來也累了吧？隔天還有行程要跑，早點休息比較重要。」

「你居然這麼擔心我的身體？」海馬的嘴角彎出一個感動的弧度：「但你放心，這點疲勞完全不影響我發揮，當然也不會讓你失望。」

城之內忍著翻白眼的衝動，繼續不死心地說：「呃我、我還在頭暈，今天人不舒服，沒辦法做那種事......」

「嗯哼，這樣嗎？那今晚我會用一些讓你不會出太多力的體位，你只管躺著享受就好。」

海馬的回話讓城之內差點沒氣到暈過去，這傢伙是外星人嗎！怎麼完全聽不懂人話！不管怎麼做都會被曲解為欲拒還迎也就算了、連說的話都會被認為是在協調如何做愛，城之內又惱又急，眼看著海馬又再一次俯下身體，警鈴大響的城之內連忙喊道：

「等等！你、你再繼續的話、從今以後別想我再跟你做！我說真的！」

城之內微喘著氣看向瞬間停手的海馬，對方突然冷下來的藍眸讓城之內莫名心虛：「我......我就說今天沒心情了......」

「今天沒心情？哼，小女生才用這招來打發人。」

打算用緩兵之計先應付海馬這頭猛獸的城之內戰兢說道：「我沒在打發你，只是覺得......這件事是不是可以緩緩......」

「緩緩？緩到什麼時候？」海馬窮追不捨，藍眼裡卻瞬地閃過一道精光。

「呃，緩到......至少等雙方狀況都好一些時......的那天......」

海馬挑著眉，故意裝作猶豫的模樣，城之內察覺身上人似乎有所動搖，想也沒想立刻猛點著頭表達肯定，絲毫沒發現自己在尋求對方妥協時，早已在無意中變相答應了擇期上床一事，直到雙手獲得鬆綁時才聽到海馬一句：

「行，這次先暫緩，照你說的，等改天回國後、找個兩人狀況都好的時候再來做，就這麼說定了。」

咦？等等、說定什麼啊？

城之內還來不及多說一句，就被海馬壓著一起躺在床上，一雙大手強勢地從後方圈住他的腰，第一次被男人抱著睡讓城之內很是彆扭，但那雙有力的手臂像在他腰上生了根似的揮也揮不掉，城之內最後索性眼睛一閉，直接放棄掙扎。

「你別忘了跟我約好的事。」海馬將臉埋進眼前那頭鬆軟的金髮，聲音很是滿意。

而城之內聽到後在心中大翻白眼，但礙於現在仍落在海馬手上，所以只能在心裡暗自腹誹『這哪是約！明明是你挖坑給我跳！這招太下作了！』果然門外漢不能跟商人談判，連怎麼被框的都不知道，今天的自己賣了未來的自己，真是逃得了一時逃不了一世。

城之內鼓著腮，心裡悶得要命，他正在思考著之後怎麼抵賴，但不知為何，一想到回去可能真的要履行約定時，那股煩悶卻意外讓他心中某個角落的想法開始鬆動，連帶地解開原先箝制自己欲望的那道枷鎖，讓他有了如釋重負的輕快感。

「你的事我視為必要，你的約定也一樣，所以別想敷衍我。」海馬再次強調，緊摟著細腰的手也加重力道。

或許城之內就是知道海馬一定連這種誤打誤撞的約定都會認真看待才會鬆了口氣，因為他不需要為一個月前所說「對男人沒興趣」的信誓旦旦而擔心自打嘴巴，被迂迴套話成招的他也不需要面對直接應允海馬上床的心理負擔，現在的他只需要被動地用＂履約＂繞過那道檻就能直接達到內心真正渴望的那一步。

這也是沒辦法的，畢竟這是約定好的事，城之內緊皺的眉頭緩和不少，他再一次為自己的無從選擇感到萬分慶幸，這是個很好的台階，而他願意走下來。

＿＿＿

＿＿

回國後的兩人雖沒明說，但彼此都十分有默契地心繫著曾約定過的那個＂改天＂。

「你時差調回來了嗎？頭痛的症狀好點了沒？」

「嗯......好很多了，謝謝社長。」

日常的場景、普通的對話，若是在門外只聽見聲音絕對想不到社長室內正發生著職場性騷擾事件，海馬趁著城之內彎腰收拾辦公桌上的文件時，從後方抱住他的腰先是東摸西摸，接著又將城之內正面朝下壓在桌上，湊近他的耳邊說著一句句＂關心＂的話。

「最近身體好嗎？」海馬問，緊貼在城之內臀部的下體輕輕往前頂了一下。

早已習慣且總是配合著的城之內瞬間臉紅：「還、還行。」他知道海馬真正的意圖，於是又＂順便＂向海馬這個主管報備休假：「那個......後天，我有請假......」

「好。」海馬准假准得乾脆，後天請假表示明晚可以盡情熬夜，這言外之意海馬自然聽得懂，他的手從城之內的腰側滑到後方，鼓勵似地拍了拍他的屁股後就從城之內身上移開，走出社長室前留下一句：

「明天晚上在O市有個會議，你準備好開會資料一起去。」

O市離童實野這麼遠，勢必無法當天來回，外宿是絕對免不了的。

城之內看似平常地在替社長規劃行程並安排當天的住宿，但他內心知道，明晚就是曾經約定過的「改天」，從國外回來的那天起，城之內就一直處於精神亢奮到緊繃的狀態，對於履約之日到來的心靈上情怯、面對海馬慣例騷擾的身體上情動，兩種澎湃的高漲情緒不斷累積，已達臨界的欲望殷殷期盼著解放的那天。

外宿當晚，城之內在會議後就被海馬領著進房間，他先到浴室將自己洗乾淨，披了件浴衣後就戰兢地正坐在大床中間，在等海馬出來的這段時間，他環視整個套房，腦中已經飛快地想像今晚即將發生的一切。

不得不說他的確很期待，期待到甚至讓城之內有種自己正值發情期的錯覺，雖然男人本來就好色，但天天看著海馬就精蟲衝腦也實在很困擾，如果跟海馬上床一次就能解決自己欲求不滿的問題，那今晚的做愛也未嘗不是件一勞永逸之事，城之內心想。

海馬出來時見到的就是城之內正襟危坐並左右張望著的畫面，一下滿臉通紅地看著床頭櫃上的潤滑液跟套子、一下又充滿不解地呆望著床鋪右側那片的落地式大鏡子，那副既害怕又期待的表情就像隻怕生但卻又想親近人類的小狗般，讓海馬看得心癢難耐。

他等這天等太久了，早在察覺自己對城之內有著欲望的那天起，他就一直在想像自己和城之內纏綿歡愛的各種畫面，他想摸遍他全身肌膚、他想舔弄他身上每個敏感帶、他想讓他飢渴的屁股緊緊含著自己漲大的陰莖、他想要他扭腰抬臀迎合著自己的貫穿、他要像那晚一樣插到他射、還要操得他欲罷不能到邊哭邊求著他繼續。

浮想翩翩的海馬迫不及待地爬上床，兩隻手從城之內腰後方穿過，一把將他攬在懷裡，在察覺懷中的城之內身子瞬間僵硬時，海馬忍不住笑道：「你也太緊張了，放鬆點。」

「說什麼廢話......能放鬆我早放鬆了......」他也不想表現得像個未開過葷的小處男一樣啊，但事實證明城之內就是克制不住自己的緊張，海馬覬覦自己多久、就表示他忍耐了多久，現在的海馬就如同饞了許久的餓狼一樣，搞得城之內不自覺地產生了自己真的會被連骨帶肉啃得精光的恐懼。

「是嗎？」海馬不以為意地哼笑著：「那我來幫你。」

說完，海馬就將城之內的身子轉了過來，大掌伸到城之內的後腦勺，先是揉了一把柔軟的金髮，接著手微出力托住那顆金色腦袋，下一秒海馬就俯身攫住城之內的嘴唇，他本想由淺至深慢慢品酌這張令他朝思暮想的小嘴、順便給經驗少得可憐的城之內一個美好的熱吻，怎知在唇瓣相貼的瞬間，海馬理智線也跟著斷裂，整個人就如同爆發的火山般失控地狠吻著那雙柔軟的唇。

緊閉雙眼的城之內被海馬這突如其來的猛烈攻勢給吻得不知所措，先不論那兩片緊貼不放的有力雙唇，光是那只鑽進自己口腔又不斷往內侵入的靈活舌頭就讓城之內招架不住，柔韌的軟舌蠻橫地舔盡他嘴裡的津液、自己被迫共舞的舌頭被對方包卷到他嘴中，又是被輕咬又是被吸吮，舔含的力道大到讓城之內甚至產生了舌頭快被海馬吞食下肚的感覺。

不是說要讓我放鬆嗎！一開始就這麼猛是怎麼回事！

唇舌被緊緊糾纏的城之內提醒般地拍了拍海馬的手臂，但對方仍置若罔聞，扭動的頭不停變換角度汲取著小嘴裡的瓊漿，大掌也不容拒絕地扣住他的後腦勺，使得快被吻到缺氧的城之內只能趁著海馬每一次的變換角度接吻時艱難地找機會喘氣。

以為會是溫柔綿延的熱吻，沒想到居然這麼激烈......

雖然與想像中不同但城之內並不討厭，海馬又重又強制的吻讓他心跳不斷加速，在習慣了海馬的攻勢後，他也照著自己的步調開始回應，一下輕吸著海馬深入的靈舌、一下又學海馬將唾液渡入他嘴中，兩條滑溜的舌頭不斷交纏推舔、相濡的唇舌在每一次吸吮彼此下發出嘖嘖聲，聽得兩人更興奮地互相較勁，雙方激情到即使雙唇分離都還可看見中間牽著一絲曖昧的銀線。

結束接吻的兩人微喘著氣看著彼此，臉上滿是紅暈的城之內先行發聲：「這......這就是你放鬆的方式？」才只是開頭而已就一副恨不得把自己生吞的模樣，等等正式來該有多可怕，城之內的肩膀不自覺地縮起，雙手也抱著自己的身子：「......托你的福，我現在更緊張了。」

海馬沒有回應，臉上沒了一開始游刃有餘神色的他，似乎也意外自己居然會急躁成這樣。

雖然海馬也很想安慰城之內不用緊張，但就連他都無法控制自己的衝動，他真的餓太久了、又自虐地頻頻用自己身體去挑逗城之內，殊不知這種色誘計根本七傷拳，在撩起城之內欲望的同時自己也因為對方的反應而性致高漲，但卻為了不打草驚蛇所以只能不斷忍耐。

之前的每一次交集，從城之內的角度看，他是點燃火苗後瀟灑地轉身離開，但在海馬自己的立場看，他是玩火到自焚最後只好狼狽地落荒而逃，或許城之內從來就沒發現，他海馬瀨人才是在每一次轉身後渴望更多的那一方，而如今總算可以一親芳澤了，這叫他怎麼不激動。

海馬用姆指來回摸娑城之內被吻腫的紅潤唇瓣，濕軟的觸感讓他又有了想再品嘗一次的衝動，他輕拍了城之內的臉頰，用極其溫柔的低沉聲嗓哄誘道：「......再一次，頭抬高，舌頭伸出來。」

城之內雖心有不甘，但聽見海馬異如往常的柔軟聲調後就鬼使神差地乖乖跟從指示照做，在他微張著嘴怯弱地伸出一小截舌尖時，同樣伸著舌的海馬立刻微彎著頭俯身與他舌碰舌、隨後張嘴吻住他。

這次海馬吻的力道比前一次輕柔許多，也不像方才那樣綿延漫長，一小段一小段細碎的吻讓兩人的唇不斷重複分開、相貼的狀態，唇瓣貼合時就輕輕吸咬著對方的上下唇、兩條滑舌順勢在密合的口腔裡互相舔弄，雙唇分離時也能見到兩人的舌頭鍥而不捨地持續交纏著。

「唔嗯......嗯......」強勢過後的溫柔讓人格外有感覺，城之內這次很快地就進入狀況。

他閉著眼陶醉地回應海馬熱情的舌上功夫，他的吻就跟他的人一樣，不僅霸道又強橫，有些來不及嚥下的唾液會在濕潤舌尖交會下溢出嘴角，海馬也會很快地用舌頭舔拭殆盡，彷彿一點一滴都不想浪費，海馬的貪婪讓城之內莫名產生了被珍惜的愉悅感，在緊繃的身子逐漸放鬆下，連身體都隨著海馬那雙大掌的四處撫摸而開始渾身發熱。

濕熱又濃情蜜意的舌吻不只讓城之內整個人全身熱烘烘的，連心裡也甜滋得猶如泡在糖漿裡，腦袋隨著越發濃烈的吻而呈現一股飄飄然的狀態，他們幾次唇舌分離，但彼此又馬上意猶未盡地將嘴湊上去斷續親吻著對方，直到海馬的手摸到胸前引起城之內短暫的顫慄時，親得難分難離的兩人才結束這漫長的吻。

「今晚可不是只有接吻而已。」 海馬引導著城之內，讓他用面對面的姿勢跨坐在自己大腿上。

一下子突然拉近身體的距離讓城之內心跳得飛快，他的上半身挺直，雙腳跨在海馬的腰側，兩隻手不知道該放置在哪所以只好攀著海馬的雙肩，這姿勢他很熟悉，他記得他們第一次好像也用過這體位，這麼快就要進入正題了嗎？城之內對即將到來的結合感到既忐忑又期待。

海馬則是看出城之內的不安，他舔了舔紅唇：「別急，先做些你喜歡的事。」接著手攬過城之內的腰，一雙大手隔著浴衣在城之內圓潤的臀部上摸個不停，因為姿勢的關係，跨坐在海馬腿上的城之內身子較高，胸脯也剛好正對著海馬的臉：「衣服拉開。」他命令道。

在意會到海馬的意圖時，城之內的腦子幾乎是一瞬間想起那晚被吸舔兩處的畫面，他漲紅了臉，配合又羞赧地用雙手將浴衣前襟往兩邊拉開，將胸膛上兩顆早已挺立的淡褐色小點展露在海馬面前 ，只見海馬先是用姆指揉了揉兩邊的乳尖後，抬眼看向城之內閉眼激顫的反應，隨即嘴角一揚，低頭伸舌就往右胸的乳頭一陣猛舔。

「嗯、哈啊......」在滑軟的舌頭舔上乳粒的那一剎那，城之內立刻微張嘴喘吟出聲，胸前傳來的陌生刺激讓他下意識弓起身想遠離那條貪舔的靈舌，但原先游移在臀上的大掌隨即往上摸，彷彿不容他逃避般用力摁住他的背，被迫直起身子的城之內只能挺胸任憑海馬舔嘗著上面的紅嫩果實。

而另一邊挺立的乳首也沒被冷落，在城之內啞啞低吟時，海馬修長的手指早已順勢摸上左胸，對著瑟瑟輕顫的小點開始有規律地按壓揉弄，惹得城之內連聲音都開始變調，繃緊的腰支瞬間軟下。

原來男人的乳頭真的會有感覺的嗎？城之內在心裡驚呼著這個發現，但他下一秒又否認地想，不，他原本不是這樣的，活了二十年的他每一次洗澡都東搓西搓的，手也多少都會摩擦到乳頭，但就不曾有過任何感覺，是因為經歷過那晚被舔胸的洗禮後才開始意識到快感的......？

才一有了自己的胸乳被海馬玩到有感覺的這個認知時，城之內的身體變得更加敏感燥熱，他粗喘著氣，不斷上下起伏的胸膛明顯感受到海馬逐漸加重的攻勢，那條溫溼的軟舌不斷對著他的乳頭各種蹂躪，一下用靈舌圈壓乳粒至肉裡、一下又快速上下擺動舌尖挑點著硬挺的小點，而另一邊的手也沒閒著，一會兒用指甲輕摳，一會兒又用指腹揉捏，兩邊乳首都被騷弄得發硬發熱，從胸上流入心臟的奇異興奮感更是劇烈到讓城之內忍不住產生恐懼。

「好奇怪......不、不要一直......弄這......啊！」

城之內話還沒說完，海馬就張嘴含住右側那粒被舔溼的乳珠，胸前的突起一被溫熱的嘴包覆住時，城之內就像是觸電般微顫了一下，方才光是舌頭就夠他受的了，現在多了唇齒又是吸抿又是輕咬的，這刺激太強烈了！

城之內張著嘴，斷續發出不知道是難受還是享受的呻吟，他的身體因為腰被海馬單手圈住動彈不得，從他的角度看只能見到一顆褐色腦袋貼在他的胸口上胡亂晃動，一想到那個享譽國際的大社長現在居然像個吸奶的小孩般俯在自己胸前，城之內不知怎的突覺虛榮了起來，他前傾著身，用雙臂環抱著海馬的頸，即使兩邊乳頭已經被玩弄得麻癢不堪，但他仍索求般地將胸前的脆弱往海馬嘴裡送。

海馬舔夠了右邊乳首後，又將目標轉移到左邊，如法炮製地對左側的紅硬乳珠又舔又逗，城之內隨即舒服地深呼一口氣：「哈啊......另、另一邊也.......」胸前傳來的快感讓坐在海馬腿上的城之內不斷扭動，身上的浴衣隨之滑落並鬆垮垮地半掛在臂肘，露出兩邊縮聳的肩頭及一大片光裸的背部，看起來很是撩人。

窩在城之內懷裡的海馬輪流將兩邊小點納入嘴裡逕自品嘗著，有時連舔帶咬、有時又突然對著硬漲的乳珠一陣猛吸，被欺侮過度的胸前兩端已經熱到不像自己的，但即使如此，城之內仍捨不得推開那令他感官發狂的唇舌與手指，一直到海馬感覺對方硬挺起的分身抵著他的下腹時，他才鬆口放過城之內，並一把將人推倒在床上。

「呼唔......」仰躺在床上的城之內小口小口的喘吁著，閉眼輕喘的他滿臉紅潤，身上的浴衣早已鬆垮得遮不住胸膛，明顯被玩弄過的胸乳在海馬面前一覽無遺，在被唾液的潤澤下，滿是水光的紅腫乳頭看起來盈亮又飽滿，讓人看了就想再次蹂躪一番。

海馬瞧了眼城之內下半身，翹起的分身已然將浴衣下擺撐起一個小帳篷，他哼笑道：「才隨便弄幾下就勃起，你這裡還真不是普通的敏感。」

話才說完，海馬又惡意地揉捏了下城之內胸前兩端嘟起的肉朵，在聽見對方難受中仍帶著些許愉悅的小聲呻吟後，他立刻露出一臉不懷好意的表情：「總有一天，我要把你調教到光被舔胸就能高潮。」

什麼總有一天啊，這個約明明只是一次性，海馬到底哪來的自信還會有下一次做愛？而且光被舔胸就高潮......這也太丟臉了，他才不要變成那樣......

城之內輕晃著頭表明不願意，才正想說幾句制止的話，海馬卻在此時解開他腰上的結並掀開浴衣，將那副肖想已久的身體毫無保留地裸露出來。

或許是這一整個月跟隨自己過著吃穿不愁的生活，城之內骨感的身軀明顯帶著稍腴的光澤，雖然有著因長期從事體力活而鍛鍊出的肌肉，但因為骨架較小所以看起來並不粗壯，褪去先前營養不良的病態削瘦感，現在穠纖合度反倒給人一種健康勻稱的感覺。

海馬當初就是被城之內的身體吸引，他本就滿意城之內的身形體態，沒想到現在養胖了看起來又比第一次看時還誘人，早已按捺不住慾火的海馬一邊在心中暗自決定往後一定要照三餐帶著城之內以確保他的伙食無虞，一邊伸手四處撫摸著攤躺在自己眼前的裸身，藉由手掌重新回味身下那副光滑細膩的胴體。

而城之內發現自己被脫個精光又被鑑賞似地到處摸來摸去時，當下簡直羞得想用枕頭蓋住臉，先不論跟那晚沒兩樣的色情摸法，光是有反應的下身在別人面前直直翹起就夠他難堪了，他想側過身遮住重要部位，但海馬卻先一步察覺他的意圖，在城之內動作前先眼明手快地用膝蓋壓著他的右腳，大手蠻橫地拉開另一條腿，讓他呈現下半身完全露出的姿態。

海馬將手移到城之內半勃的分身，在接收到城之內不安的視線時，他僅回以一個＂交給我＂的自信表情，接著開始用手握住莖體緩緩上下套弄。

「唔嗯......」海馬的手才一碰上分身，城之內立刻發出難抑的淺吟，雖然常常想著海馬自慰，但畢竟別人摸跟自己摸的感覺完全不一樣，在無法預測海馬的手勁跟揉捏方式的情形下，才摸沒幾分鐘，城之內那根本來半挺的陰莖就徹底站起。

城之內誠實的身體反應讓海馬忍不住訕笑道：「這邊也稍微摸摸就硬成這樣，你是太久沒釋放還是太期待？」

「是男人......被摸那裡都會硬好嗎！」

海馬哼笑道：「哦，這樣啊，那等等就靠你幫我硬起來了。」

城之內將臉別過一邊，不去看海馬似乎在算計什麼的陰險嘴臉，雖然表面上不予理會，但他內心早已慌得徹底，海馬說得沒錯，就連城之內本人也很意外怎麼會才被摸個幾下就勃起到發漲，但這不能怪他，畢竟這可是他的分身第一次受到海馬稱得上是撫慰的碰觸，初夜那晚專攻他的後面不說，就連停車場那次也是隔著內褲摸，被冷落許久的敏感肉柱現在卻被大掌包覆仔細撫揉，這種總算止癢的強烈滿足感自然非同小可。

說到底就是太飢渴，城之內在心裡怨歎著自己的定力不足，自覺丟臉的他索性用手臂遮著上半臉，不讓自己被欲望憋得難耐的表情落入海馬眼裡。

「別遮，遮了多掃興。」海馬伸手想撥開城之內的手臂，但卻被一把甩開。

城之內彆扭著：「少來......我那時候也遮著眼睛，你不也做得很盡興？」語氣中似乎帶著些埋怨，只見海馬俊眉一挑，接著就一言不發地繼續手裡的工作。

隨著海馬的動作，被撩起性欲的城之內不自覺地扭著腰回應，喘息聲也隨之加重，不得不承認海馬的技巧真的很好，不只摸得他的分身頂端興奮地狂汨汁液，連腿根都輕顫不已， 明明是一個事事要人伺候的大社長，手活的技術卻天殺的優秀，這人是沒事就在研究怎麼舒服摸雞巴嗎？城之內忍不住暗自吐嘈著。

只是城之內很快地就沒了吐嘈的心思，因為他發現海馬正惡意操控著他的欲望，每當下身想讓快感攀升時，那隻大手就會順他的意加快上下撸動的速度，但在累積到只差一點點刺激就可以射精時，海馬又會突然緩下動作，開始放輕力道用手指點狀按壓著柱身各處，原本強烈的射精感嘎然而止，讓城之內只能藉著分散的重點撫慰重新累積快感。

蓄滿、截斷、再積聚，再中止，不停重複，一直到遲遲達不到頂的城之內放下遮臉的手、並用一雙氣急到泛紅的眼眶看著海馬時，他才彎起嘴角徐徐地說：「這樣才對，記著，只要你不躲我，我就可以給你所有想要的東西。」

說完這一語雙關的發言後，海馬就加速套弄的動作，用巧勁對著手中的物事又握又壓，指腹在揉按敏感的肉頭後又將目標瞄向頂端的小縫，靈活的指尖像是要將裡邊的愛液全部逼出來般又撓又刮 ，讓一向對龜頭刺激沒輒的城之內被搔弄得嬌吟不止，一張嘴一下啊啊地喊著快點、一下又嗚咽地喊著不要，不斷扭動的臀部隨著海馬的手抬上又落下，漲熱的肉棒在海馬不吝嗇的撫慰以及自己提臀往大掌裡死命摩擦下，終於突突地射出一道積蓄已久的濃精。

「哈啊......呼哈......哈啊......」躺在床上的城之內大口喘吁著，將積累許久的欲望發洩出來的感覺太暢快，使得沉浸在解放餘韻的他完全沒注意到自己的雙腿早已被大大分開、臀部也被再度抬高、還被人用蘸了精液的手指輕揉後庭，他全身都舒服得輕飄飄，直到海馬將潤滑液擠到他穴口上，他才被一陣異樣的冰涼感給拉回神。

城之內有些驚慌：「你、你在做什麼？」

「廢話，當然是幫你擴張。」

海馬沒有理會城之內一臉窘迫的神情，他專心地將潤滑劑來回塗抹在緊縮的菊穴上，雖然方才部分愛液順著會陰流到後方，但那點量根本不夠，今晚不比初夜，那時的城之內是在被充分潤滑過的情況下送到他床上的，他倆當時能幹得這麼爽也是因為前置作業做得夠足，為了能在這次一舉讓城之內對自己性上癮，花些時間在鬆緩後方是絕對必要的。

將小穴抹上大量潤滑劑後，海馬用手指劃圈似地按壓著穴口的皺褶，指腹緩緩地由外圈往內揉，將滑膩的液體推至凹陷的皺褶中心，好讓淡色的入口吸滿潤滑液，將濡濕的那處揉得稍微軟化了後再一下下輕戳穴口，動作小心地將一指探入甬道。

這緩慢仔細的擴張倒是苦了城之內，雖然不會疼，但那羞恥的地方被手指戳刺、旋入、鑽進的異物感太明顯了，第一根手指在甬道裡來回進出，不厭其煩地一直重複將潤滑液推進穴內、再用手指塗抹在腸壁上的動作，他咬著下唇極力想忽略那詭異的感覺，可是當深入體內的手指變成兩支並且開始不安份地在窄壁內攪動時，被莫名的麻癢感襲上的城之內終於忍不住出聲制止：

「夠......夠了、你這樣弄......感覺好奇怪。」

海馬抽出手指後拍拍城之內的臀瓣，「忍耐點，不然等一下我進去你會痛死。」說完後，海馬又擠了些潤滑劑在手上，繼續開拓城之內的後穴。

在甬道順利適應三根手指時，海馬一改先前緩慢的步調並加快手邊的速度，不只在窄穴裡用力翻攪刮磨，三指還像是要撐開內壁般頻頻往不同方向深入鑽動，連手指進出的頻率也越來越快，隨著手指越漸猛烈的攻勢，原本還悶聲忍耐的城之內開始不自覺地低吟出聲。

這、這感覺......跟那時候一樣......想起第一次被海馬的手指玩弄到幾乎高潮的城之內腰支泛軟，臉上也浮現異樣的潮紅，他像是期待著什麼般深喘著氣，鬆緩的穴口甚至隨著他的呼吸而微微自行開闔著。

城之內的投入讓海馬更加食髓知味賣力拓弄，溼漉漉的三根手指在每一次侵入時都會不規律地按揉溫熱的腸壁，然後在小穴被刺激得縮起時迅速抽退，讓欲緊纏手指的層層媚肉撲空，大量的潤滑劑在三指反複進出時被推入擠出，黏滑的液體溢出肉穴而滴下床單的畫面看起來就像是飢渴的小嘴在流著口水討東西吃一樣。

「哈啊......不嗯......」城之內沒發現海馬故意不讓他滿足的舉動，他全部的注意力都在滿漲的後方，手指仿性器似地在後穴裡來回抽插的感覺太熟悉了，手指在濕穴裡進出的水嘖聲也很耳熟，他的身體像是被喚起曾經有過的歡愉般越變越燙，射過一次的分身還沒來得及完全抬頭，前端的小縫已經又開始流出滴滴蜜液。

城之內前後方都濕淋淋的淫靡畫面讓海馬簡直快把持不住，從額上滿佈密汗的模樣就能看出他正也在忍耐著，下體已經甚至憋到有些漲痛，但為了讓城之內完全適應侵入，海馬仍繼續著指姦的動作，而就在擠壓到某個柔軟的突起時，城之內就像是過電般猛地顫了一下，連原本綿長的呻吟都倏地拔高。

「這裡、很有感覺吧？」海馬在城之內耳邊啞聲道：「好好記著這感覺，我等一下會用更大的傢伙狠狠撞你這裡。」說完又故意用手指輕戳幾下那塊敏感地帶，直把城之內刺激得不停扭臀促喘。

被呼氣的耳朵好熱、被壓著的身體好熱、被手指進入的那裡也好熱！

尾椎傳來的陣陣強烈快感讓城之內腰腿盡軟，一張嘴就只能難耐地呻吟，連說句制止的話都無法，全身泛起高熱的他下意識貼附上海馬的身體，對方微涼的肌膚就像是沙漠中的綠洲般，城之內一手攀著肩、一手抓著對方健壯的手臂，夾住海馬身側的雙腿像是想解熱般上下蹭動。

海馬見城之內前方分身蜜液橫流，後方小穴又收縮得厲害，猜想時機大概差不多已經成熟，於是抽出手指，雙腿叉跪在城之內腿間，浴衣一解就將早已勃漲的男根掏出來。

城之內吃力地微撐起身，在看見海馬的下體時他突然緊張了起來，那雄偉的男性象徵完全不負那副練得精壯的體格，勃挺的肉棒像是在宣示存在感般驕傲地往上高翹著，前端冒汁的肉頭飽漲巨碩，光看就讓人覺得侵略性十足，往後看粗長的莖身更是猙獰，不只漲得紫紅，連上面還隱約看得見怒突的筋痕，一副蓄勢待發的模樣。

這根本是凶器啊......城之內心驚著，但他的目光卻離不開眼前的巨物，不管是形狀、大小、顏色還是勃起的角度都堪稱完美，比A片裡的男優還好看，他目不轉睛地盯著海馬男根前端滴垂下的液體，突覺口乾舌燥的他舔了舔唇，對著海馬說道：

「你過來，我幫你舔。」

在接收到海馬明顯詫異的視線後，通紅著一張臉的城之內迅速別過眼，倔強又彆扭地說：「我、我可不是為了你，我......我是因為要把你那裡用濕一點，這樣才不會傷到我自......」

城之內話還沒說完，海馬就將身子往前挪動，他的雙腿叉在城之內兩邊腰側，挺直了腰讓撐起身的城之內直接與自己的大傢伙面對面，他握著根部將肉棒往城之內臉頰上甩了甩，一雙藍眼裡盡是興奮的笑意：

「廢話一堆，要舔就快把嘴巴張開。」

近看那根肉柱更覺得嚇人了，城之內努了努嘴，雖說是自願，但他又沒幫人口交過的經驗，該怎麼下手也讓城之內猶豫了一會兒，他先是用手輕輕地套弄眼前努長的陰莖，在感受到掌心裡的勃動後嚥了下口水，接著怯怯地伸出舌頭往冒著汁液的龜頭一舔。

「唔......」上方傳來的悶呻讓城之內好奇地抬眼看了下海馬，發現那張一向淡漠的臉居然有些微的鬆動，不但抿直了唇、連眉頭都微微皺起，那個總是對任何事情游刃有餘的海馬社長居然會露出這種死命忍耐的表情？心中莫名油然而生一股成就感的城之內像是被鼓勵般，握著柱身就低頭對著那根淋漓的粗壯開始輕舔。

之前聽城之內聲稱那晚的事不是他自願時，海馬心裡就在想著：『非自願就這麼騷，那要是自願還得了。』今天一做果然應證當時心中的想法，才做第二次就這麼主動，再多做幾次豈不更要命？看著在他身下像奶貓般小口小口舔舐肉柱的城之內，海馬彷彿已經想像到往後的性福生活。

「技術真差。」海馬低沉的聲嗓滿是情慾，手也不忘摸著身下那顆金色腦袋：「不過......值得鼓勵。」

第一次舔男人肉棒的城之內笨拙地胡亂擺弄唇舌，他先是由下往上整根舔過一遍，再用舌尖將柱身上的液體舔光，嘴唇碰到哪邊就舔哪邊，毫無規律可言，粗勃的肉柱已經被他的口水浸得油亮，但卻不見海馬再有任何哼聲，城之內有些氣餒地退了退，在瞧見海馬一臉『就這點能耐？』的嘲諷神情後，他又再度直起腰杆，手握住眼前的男根，接著嘴一張就將海馬雄偉的大傢伙納入口中。

「唔嗯、唔嘔......嗯......」城之內含住肉棒後其實有瞬間的後悔，嘴裡的物事又長又粗，光是移動舌頭就很困難了，更何況還要舔，於是他改變策略，先是輕晃著腦袋含進又退出，等到嘴巴適應壓迫式的塞入感後，再開始前後吞吐肉棒，軟舌則是抵在肉頭前方，在每一次的進出時都接納著頂端小縫流出的津液。

海馬的手放在城之內的後腦勺，隨著那顆腦袋晃動的頻率微微擺動腰支，只是才沒吞吐幾下，海馬就輕拍著城之內的臉頰示意他停止。

城之內用手背擦了擦嘴角，喘吁地往上看，眼裡露出一絲得意：「你、你快不行了吧？」

「你才不行，勸你在挑釁別人前先學會正確的舔男人方式。」

海馬這句是肺腑之言，雖然生澀的技術別有一番風味，但完全不懂得收牙的城之內刮得他有些疼也是事實，見城之內似乎一臉不甚甘心的模樣，海馬眼帶笑意地伸手扣住城之內的下顎，腰微微前後擺動，用溼濡的肉頭輕戳著他緊抿的紅唇：「放心，之後有的是機會讓你練習。」

雖然被溫熱口腔包覆的感覺很好，但海馬現在最想要的仍是城之內的身體，他將城之內放倒，拉開他的雙腿，讓他呈現下身大張的姿態，被潤滑劑滋潤得盈亮的窄小肉洞彷彿呼吸般微微開闔，那色情又淫亂的畫面讓海馬看得整個人血脈賁張，正當他迫不及待地想挺腰插穴好一償夙願時，城之內卻伸手擋住自己的臀穴。

「我......我有2個條件。」

居然這時候跟他談條件？不得其門而入的海馬忍著氣啞聲道：「快說。」

「我想換工作......」為了避免日常中的職場性騷擾以及改善自己往後看到海馬就發情似地渾身發熱，城之內決定趁機跟海馬商量換工作的事：「可以嗎？」

「行。」

別說換工作了，這時候就算城之內想要天上的月亮海馬恐怕也會答應摘給他，他將肉柱抵在城之內遮著穴口的手背，快憋到爆青筋的他深呼了一口氣：「......還有什麼快說。」

「還有......」

得到海馬一口應允的城之內露出一個微小的勝利笑容，心情愉悅的他抬高雙腿夾著海馬的腰，抽出擋在下身的手並改環抱住眼前的男人，接著仰起頭在海馬耳邊誘惑似地說道：「......滿足我。」

城之內話一落下，海馬幾乎是立刻扶著粗漲的陰莖就往城之內的肉穴直接貫入，雖然潤滑充足，但三個月未行人事的窄穴仍無法一口氣吞下整根肉棒，只是海馬也管不了這麼多了，城之內有膽勾引他、就該有本事承擔後果！

海馬突入的過程有些阻礙，於是他退了退，動作急躁地拿起潤滑劑就往手上擠了將近半瓶，隨意地抹滑了穴口及自己的分身後，再次挺腰用力插入窄小的菊穴。

「混......帳......輕、嗯輕......點啊......」城之內無力地咒罵，雖然說是自己惡趣味想撩看看海馬，但後穴突如其來擠進這麼大的傢伙也實在吃不消，他努力平穩呼吸盡量放鬆身體，緊咬著唇忍耐被碩大龜頭闢開腸壁的不適感。

在大量黏膩液體的潤滑下，第二次的挺進較為順利，不但很快地就齊根沒入，在感受到高熱肉壁的緊密包覆後，海馬隨即毫不猶豫就著潤滑開始前後擺動著腰。

「放鬆點。」海馬邊輕輕律擺，邊稍微使力拍打城之內白皙的臀瓣：「你夾這麼緊我怎麼動？」

被打屁股讓城之內羞恥得忍不住回嘴：「唔......嫌棄就......不要動、啊......」

「這怎麼行？」海馬彎起嘴角，下身故意用力往內頂了一下，在看到城之內明顯顫縮的模樣後，他立刻固定住他的腰，開始在肉穴裡短幅地快速抽動：「不動怎麼滿足你這隻淫亂的小狗？」

「啊啊......哈啊才......不是、狗嗯啊......」

才剛被填滿就遭遇這麼急促的攻擊讓城之內完全反應不能，體內那根巨杵一下子就抵到甬道的最深處，原本以為海馬會像第一次先大抽大插個幾下以鬆緩緊窄的肉壁，怎知他沒有將肉棒抽離，只在窄穴裡小幅度地快速聳動，這種插法只有深處有強烈的頂磨感，原本絞緊柱身的嫩壁因未被好好磨擦反而更加飢渴地收縮。

不是這樣，應該要更......

羞於將欲念說出口的城之內在心裡祈望著，而海馬卻早已看穿城之內掩藏的心思，雖然他也很想狠狠地鑿開這欠教訓的肉穴，但若一下就給足對方想要的東西反而是件敗筆，於是他故意緩下聳動的力道，慢條斯理地低下頭親吻著對方，從泛紅的耳根一路親到頸項，感受著小穴渴求滿足的蠕縮。

「想想第一次對你好像有點太粗暴了，這樣還行嗎？」海馬寵溺似地在城之內耳邊說著，連動作都充滿呵護。

而海馬這又慢又輕的＂溫柔＂攻勢讓城之內簡直悶極了，若是第一次這樣也就算了，在嘗過又猛又有勁的貫穿且自己也期待已久的情況下，這種輕微的磨擦根本是折騰，他沒發現海馬的壞心眼，單純又直接地說出了身體的需求：

「你嗯......動快一點......」

海馬照著城之內的要求加快了速度，但仍只是像一開始那樣在臀穴裡淺幅抽動，直挺的陰莖沒有完全離開過甬道，只能緊含但卻無法被充分頂磨的媚肉開始發出不滿足的癢，這使得城之內終於放下矜持，開口向海馬討饒道：

「再、用力些......」城之內輸誠似地用雙腿夾住海馬的腰，身體也上下蹭動，喘吁的語調盡是說不出的魅惑：「拜託......像那晚一樣......用力幹我......」

海馬笑彎了眼，低啞地說了一句「求之不得」後，就一改之前慢吞輕緩的動作準備狂抽猛送。

「咦等......等等」海馬才用力撞第一下，城之內就激靈似地將身子往後挪，海馬隨即伸手將他抓回來，接著緊扣住他的腿根繼續挺腰突進。

體內的肉刃像是瞬間活過來般在緊窒的甬道中激烈地橫衝直撞，被徹底滋潤的小穴在抽送過程中毫無阻礙，潤滑劑還發揮作用讓肉棒暢行無阻地深戳到各個角落，沒有規律的抽插不只撞吻到窄穴裡的每處癢肉，連最敏感的地帶都頻頻被頂到，從尾椎漫延到四肢的酥麻感讓城之內忍不住媚叫出聲 。

「啊、嗯啊－唔啊......哈啊－」

前列腺每被擦過一下城之內就喘吟一次，不只是那裡，連先前被輕微抽動給磨到發癢的肉壁都在此時被大力磨擦，海馬毫不含糊地大進大出帶來的是連頭皮都為之發麻的舒爽，在一波波欲仙欲死的性器交磨下，城之內半抬起的分身不停汨出歡愛的液體，在海馬一次深撞前列腺後，甚至還射出少量的精液。

見城之內還沒完全勃起就射精，早已憋許久的海馬也決定不再忍了，他將城之內的雙腿推至胸前，整個人壓覆在他身上，在近距離面對面時，海馬先是胡亂吻著城之內的臉，雙臂也固定似地反扣住他的肩胛，接著虎腰一沉，埋在肉穴裡的粗熱性器開始高速搗弄了起來。

「嗚、哈啊、好......好快嗯、啊......」被死死固定住的城之內完全躲不開這陣比剛才還快的插弄，海馬俯在他身上，勁腰猶如裝上電動馬達般快速聳動著，被磨擦的臀縫與穴口被磨擦得一片滾熱，原本層層絞緊的肉壁被蠻橫地捅開，交合處還可見到性器高速抽插時形成的一圈白色細沫。

從沒體會過的瘋狂快感不只侵蝕了城之內全部的理智，也讓他產生會被操壞的想法，但此刻的他根本什麼都不在乎，他知道海馬正在做最後衝刺，所以就任憑他在自己蜜穴裡猛烈蠻幹，終於在一陣兇猛的狠操後，海馬身子一頓，隨即低哼一聲就將精液射在城之內體內。

結束第一輪攻防的兩人都下了一身汗，海馬的分身一離開，城之內立刻就感受到似乎有一股液體緩緩往外流出臀穴，他下意識想撐起身子看自己狼藉的下體，怎知卻無意瞥見海馬那根居然還是硬起的狀態，人都還來不及驚訝，海馬就已經先一步將他用力翻了過去，二話不說立刻插穴繼續第二輪攻勢。

「嗯啊.....哈啊......」城之內上半身趴伏在床，下半身被抬高，雙膝著床成跪姿，海馬從後方緊掐城之內的腰，不容拒絕地狠捅紅腫的凹陷中心，兩具肉體每一下交合都拍出響亮的啪啪聲。

濕淋淋的小穴已經在前一輪被操得鬆軟許多，在劑液跟體液的潤滑下，整個甬道變得又滑又膩，不只好插得很，連層疊的嫩壁在進入時都會諂媚地緊緊吸附，離開時又依依不捨地絞住分身，讓海馬每一次挺進都充分享受到被窒肉擠壓的快感。

短暫先射過一次的海馬顯得格外餘裕，稍微解除了一些緊繃的射精感後，他現在倒是有了想慢慢跟城之內玩的想法。

「看你這投入的樣子，說你是淫亂的小狗還真是一點都沒冤枉你。」

海馬調侃地笑道，未見任何疲軟的雄根持續狠搗溫熱潮乎的嫩穴，大掌一下子拍打城之內的屁股，一下子又使力揉捏觸感甚好的臀肉，將白皙的臀瓣拍得紅彤一片，但城之內卻不排斥這種蹂躪，不只呻吟聲越發甜膩，連蜜穴都蠕咬得更加厲害。

果然對這種微粗暴的對待以及言語上的凌辱特別有感啊，海馬了然於心地輕笑，勁腰變本加厲地加重抽送的力道，嘴也時不時說著一句句令人臉紅心跳的騷話：

「你下面的嘴真會咬，技術比上面的嘴好多了」、「被這樣插很爽吧？我一進去你就興奮得緊含著我，腰還扭成這樣」、「你這裡被我操得又紅又腫的，看起來真色情。」

海馬故意為之的淫言浪語聽得城之內耳根發熱， 即使麻癢的腸壁被徹底頂磨狠撞的感覺真的讓他欲罷不能、即使他深知自己的後穴此時一定被操得亂七八糟，但被這麼實況出來實在很丟臉！

城之內將臉埋在枕頭裡悶聲低吼：「別......別說了！」為了抵制海馬這種把下流當情趣的嘲弄，他原本抵著床的雙手也消極地摀住耳朵：「唔......不管你說什麼......我都會當沒聽到......」

「沒聽到？」海馬薄唇一彎，滿是狡黠的藍眼閃過一絲精光：「那就讓你親眼看看。」

海馬話才剛落下，城之內感覺埋在體內的性器被無預警抽出，自己也被拉起身靠坐在海馬懷裡，背部還緊貼著他的胸膛。

暈乎乎的城之內以為海馬想換體位，怎知忽然一雙有力的手臂穿過他屈起的兩邊膝窩，還沒來得及多想，一股力量將他的臀部托起，腿也被用力朝兩邊張開。

「什、做什麼......！」城之內回過神來才發現眼前多了面鏡子，這是本來在床鋪右側的落地式鏡面，原來他的身體在不知不覺中早就被海馬轉向，兩人的方向改成正面對著鏡子。

本來城之內還疑惑這間旅館沒事在床邊裝這麼大片的鏡子做什麼，但在看見身後的海馬明顯的壞笑時他一切都懂了，這、這面鏡子的用途是......！

城之內立刻驚慌地掙扎起來，無耐腰腿盡軟的他此時根本無力扭開那雙緊扣自己兩腿的有力臂膀，只能眼睜睜地注視著鏡中雙腿大張的自己，這種給小孩把尿的姿勢太羞恥了...... 城之內渾身顫抖，知道海馬想玩什麼把戲的他連忙轉移開視線，但身後的海馬卻在他耳邊嚴厲地命令著：

「眼睛睜開，不准躲。」

即使內心在叫囂著不願，但城之內卻無法克制欲望地乖乖遵照海馬的命令......神情有些迷亂的他看向眼前的大鏡子，鏡裡的他全身通紅、眼睫淚濕、桃唇微啟、雙頰粉撲，兩條長腿一左一右掛在海馬健壯的胳臂上，下身大敞，露出那處被操得一塌糊塗的地方。

剛經歷過一陣搗弄的菊穴早已沒了一開始的青澀，被肏熟的穴口紅腫溼嫩，因為沒了肉柱的填滿而開闔得厲害，每一次張合收縮都擠出裡邊的淫液，混合著海馬剛射在裡面還沒流盡的白濁，滴滴答答地不斷往下淌，兩邊大腿腿根也被打濕一片，前方搶眼的陰莖半勃，前端還垂著一絲透明黏液，彷彿流著口水般，就連兩邊乳首也是嘟紅發腫的狀態，全身都是這副剛被疼愛過的摸樣，讓鏡子裡的他看起來浪蕩無比。

坐在床邊的海馬趁著城之內看愣時讓城之內雙腿呈現M字型坐在自己腿上，雙手仍扣在城之內膝窩處，並用手臂的力量托高他的臀部，身體則是前後蹭動，讓怒突的雄根來回磨著淫水氾濫的小穴，惹得城之內呻吟綿綿，直到肉頭再次抵住穴口時，城之內才無力地輕搖著頭：「不......等等......」

海馬在他耳邊低語：「好好看著你是怎麼被我操的。」

下一秒，城之內被托起的臀部開始緩緩下沉，紅嫩的小圓洞先是被飽漲的肉頭撐開，接著在海馬的持續挺胯之下，粗長的莖體開始一寸寸埋入肉洞，海馬的動作很慢，慢到城之內可以清楚地看見自己的小穴吃進大肉棒的全部過程，陰莖一進入就擠出大量液體，淫液順著莖身滑下，接著滿是淋漓的肉柱再往上頂，將蜜液重新喂入不斷開闔的飢渴小穴內，然後不斷循環重複。

原來那裡被進入時是這種模樣......城之內粗喘著氣、心跳加速地看著鏡中交合的兩具肉體，過於淫靡的視覺衝擊讓他腦中的某條理智線漸漸鬆斷，迷朦的珀色眼眸浮染上一層濃厚的情慾色彩，含著性器的後穴緊縮，垂在前方的分身也跟著抬頭。

感受到城之內身體的變化，身後的海馬親吻城之內的耳側提醒「開始了」後，下身一改方才的緩進滿出，開始加快頂胯的速度。

「啊、啊——停......唔停下、哈啊......」

海馬的加速讓城之內徹底失控，雙腿大張的他因為毫無著力點，一時之間慌忙地抓住海馬的上臂維持平衡，他擔心如果坐下會過於深吞男根，但卻又無法抵抗磨擦性器所帶來的快感，在海馬猛烈的攻勢下，他只能配合地上下擺動臀部，緊繃不斷的身子連帶地讓小穴收緊得更加厲害。

「你真是......太要命了......」

海馬將頭貼在城之內耳邊不斷快速聳動勁腰，他的額上滿佈汗珠，雙頰浮上一層紅暈，被嫩穴急劇緊絞到陣陣快意上腦，臉上那總是清冷的俊逸面容也被快感折騰到微微揪起，那處溫熱的甬道像是不服輸似地緊咬著他，使得海馬只能使勁地回以一下下猛力挺腰 ，毫不留情地用火熱的肉杵狠狠撞開那層層吸蠕的媚肉，連彈簧床都被兩人的動作晃得吱嘎作響 。

城之內雙眼失神地看著鏡中被用羞恥姿勢深入的自己，雙腿大敞，不只清楚可見自己那根站得直挺的分身，連性器結合的地方也一覽無遺，海馬激烈的抽插快得猶如狂風暴雨，他只能在一片上下顛盪中意亂情迷地看著紫紅的猙獰肉刃一下下操幹著自己身下那處直流水的嫣紅凹陷，不斷齊根沒入又整根抽出，排山倒海的舒爽快感讓他全身毛孔噴張，他難耐地放聲浪叫，連唾液都來不及吞嚥而流下嘴角，最後甚至被插得哭了出來。

「嗚不......行啊嗯......我......哈啊......我要射......嗚了......」

在城之內面臨高潮邊緣時，海馬＂體貼＂地往穴裡的敏感突起重重一頂，早已無法承受任何刺激的城之內仰著頭尖喘出聲，接著前方肉根顫顫地抽射出一股股稀薄的精液，近乎失禁的解放快感讓張大嘴的城之內渾身痙攣，腿根抖得不受控制。

這算是城之內今晚第三次高潮了，海馬趁著城之內體內激烈收縮時，連性器都沒拔就跟他齊齊往後側倒在床上，兩人呈現ㄍ字型的側身位，海馬抬高城之內一條腿，繼續在窒熱的緊穴中賣力馳騁，哪裡緊就捅哪裡、哪裡嫩就操哪裡，完全沒有規律的在後穴瘋狂進出，直到前方的城之內認輸似邊搖頭邊嗚咽地哭出聲時，海馬才低吼著重重一挺，將滾燙的精液全數灌進甬道深處。

海馬高潮後並沒離開那處溫暖之地，他從後面緊抱住城之內喘吁著，等到呼吸稍微平復後，他開始溫柔地親吻著城之內的後頸與耳根，滿足道：「你真性感。」尚存情慾餘韻的沙啞聲嗓格外醉人：「這種暢快的性愛很過癮對吧？我看得出來，你也很享受其中。」

前方的城之內沒有回應，海馬接著說道：「你想要賺錢還債吧？你想要過安穩的日子吧？只要你點頭，這些我都能給你，當然還包括美好的性生活......」

城之內還是無動於衷，以為對方在生氣的海馬立刻改變勸誘的語氣，放軟了聲音續道：「那晚的事......你能忘了嗎？其實第一次我就發現了，我們的身體契合得不可思議，那晚我就該直接留住你，而不是就這麼離開。」

城之內依舊沉默不語。

見城之內在歡愛後完全不想搭理他的冷淡模樣，以為對方真的履完約就打算撤手的海馬瞬間急了，他大力扳過城之內的肩，激動地喊：「你為什麼就是不相信！我是真的喜歡你！跟我在一起......」

海馬話說到一半頓時停住，因為身下的城之內眉間鬆緩、雙眼閉起、鼻息穩定，很明顯就是熟睡的狀態。

什麼啊原來不是不理他而是累到睡著了，海馬鬆了口氣，無奈地搖了搖頭並嘲笑自己的患得患失，他將城之內打橫抱起走進浴室，幫自己跟城之內簡單的清理了一會兒後再抱回房間、接著輕輕放上床舖、躺在他身邊、將城之內攬在懷中後拉起棉被。

這些是那晚的他該做但沒做的事，當時的自己在城之內累到睡著後就直接拍拍屁股走人，也不顧他的死活就直接將他一個人丟包在房間裡，也難怪城之內直到現在都無法對他完全放下心結。

其實他也是事後才知道原來事發當晚正巧是城之內的成年生日，一想到城之內在生日那天不但被迫用身體替他的父親還債，一醒來還要獨自面對被陌生男人強姦的心靈打擊，海馬不知怎的總覺得內心堵得慌，手也不由自主地將人攬得更緊。

過去所做的事已經無法改變，但他願意花時間彌補曾經的錯誤，海馬低垂著眼看著懷中睡得安穩的金髮少年，彎起的嘴角噙著一絲顯而易見的溫柔。

不會再丟下你了，從今天開始，我會陪你在每個早晨一起醒來。

＿＿＿＿

＿＿

＿

兩人做愛後的隔天海馬立刻就跟城之內告白了。

他彆扭地對之前曾做過的事向城之內道歉、他直白地對城之內說了喜歡、他堅定地向城之內提出交往，只是城之內沒有接受也沒有拒絕，只用一句「這個......再說吧，你給我點時間考慮」就輕輕帶過，海馬也不逼他，反正只要城之內的債權還在自己手上一天，他就不可能逃出自己的手掌心。

「在你考慮好之前，我會像之前那樣一直搔擾你，你自己注意點。」海馬如是說，告誡的語氣理所當然得像個督促員工做事仔細點的嚴格主管。

只是海馬之後再沒有下手的機會，因為城之內幾天後就跟海馬提到記得兌現讓他換工作的承諾，身為KC社長的他來說，人員遷調什麼的當然不是件難事，海馬本以為城之內只是想換到KC其他部門辦公，但沒想到城之內卻跟他提議想回去之前那間咖啡店做店員。

「我覺得......行政性質的工作不適合我，我還是喜歡單純一點的勞力活。」城之內搔搔頭，見海馬臉色不太好，他連忙補充道：「當、當然！我欠你的錢也會用每個月的薪水還你，絕對不會拖延或故意賴帳。」

誰在乎那點小錢！海馬在心裡大翻白眼，他在意的是，如果城之內在外面工作的話，自己可能就沒辦法時時刻刻看到他了，但若一口回絕的話又有失信於城之內的嫌疑，這與之前他自己所塑造的重承諾形象相悖，於是海馬故意裝得鎮定，用一副商量的口氣利誘道：

「這樣吧，我幫你在公司新安排一個職務，薪水是咖啡店的3倍，工作只要清點貨物就行，比咖啡店更單純。」

「不是錢的問題，只是因為......之前很多事我都是迫不得已被人逼著做，在龐大的債務下根本由不得自己做決定，好不容易現在遇到一個對我較寬容的債主......」城之內說到這邊抬起頭看了海馬一眼，月金色的瞳眸與一雙碧藍四目交接：

「所以如果可以的話，從現在開始，我想自己做選擇。」

城之內說完後又低下頭貌似委屈地補了一句：「當然，你也可以不答應我的要求，繼續限制我在KC工作，畢竟你才是債權方......」

被城之內這樣一說，海馬當然不可能再拒絕他，他強壓下想大喊「不准！我不答應！你別想躲我！」的衝動，表現出一個大方又成熟的男人所應該有的風度，即使心有不甘，但仍緊咬牙根、動作僵硬地點了點頭應允城之內。

「即使如此，你也別想離開我的視線。」海馬如是說，怨懟的語氣理直氣壯地像個小孩大了但仍嚴格監控小孩一切舉動的虎媽。

於是在城之內回到咖啡店的第一天起，海馬又變回從前那個為了店員而每天光顧喝咖啡的社長常客，在債務不如以往沉重緊逼的情況下，城之內似乎特別投入於工作，不只態度積極，連對客人的笑容都變得比以往開懷了些，那個在店裡揮灑汗水努力工作的身影彷彿發著金色光芒般，總是讓目不轉睛的海馬看得心窩暖意陣陣。

同樣的地點、同樣的兩人，只是這次海馬跟城之內間的互動沒了先前在咖啡店時的拘謹與距離，曾經有過的上司與下屬間的階級感也不復存在，海馬自然樂見這樣的發展，但對城之內仍有遐想的他，總是會在走出咖啡店前問這麼一句：

「要答應跟我在一起了嗎？」

「謝謝光臨，歡迎下次再來！」

城之內每次都像當沒聽到似地笑著送客，使得頻頻吃閉門羹的海馬只能摸摸鼻子轉身離開，雖然被城之內刻意忽略多少讓他有那麼些落寞，但自信心異於常人的海馬卻從來不曾打消追求的念頭。

這天，海馬如往常一般，拿著台筆記型電腦就到咖啡店坐著辦公，只是這次城之內剛好在幫其他桌客人服務，所以就由剛榮升店長的御伽幫海馬點餐。

「咦？社長你的會員集點卡滿了。」御伽拿起海馬的咖啡集點卡後，在上面的最後一格貼上一張咖啡的貼紙：「連續來店30次的客人可以免費換取本店的造型咖啡或手工餅乾一份哦！社長想換哪個呢？」

「隨便，哪個都行。」海馬根本沒有心情聽御伽介紹那些東西，他從一進咖啡店就開始東張西望，心想怎麼不是城之內來接待他，直到在角落側看到幫其他客人點餐的金色身影後，因思念而焦躁的緊繃表情才有些微的鬆緩。

「那......那就造型咖啡跟手工餅乾各一份吧！就當感謝社長這段時間對本店的捧場！」

御伽見海馬完全不想搭理他，就尷尬地自己結束點餐，或許是今天來客較多，海馬這次的餐點意外地久等，在過了約莫20分鐘後，城之內才端著盤子往海馬的桌次走來。

「我說你啊，每天都喝一樣的咖啡不會膩嗎？」城之內滿臉無奈地問。

「膩？」總算見到城之內讓海馬精神都來了，他看著眼前穿著紅色制服、細腰上圍了半身圍裙的修長身影，想起一個月前那晚溫存的他下意識嚥了下口水：「真正喜歡的東西，沒有所謂膩不膩的問題。」海馬意有所指地看了城之內一眼，最後仍不忘問一句：

「要答應跟我在一起了嗎？」

城之內嘆了口氣：「其實我倒楣了20年，從沒想過有錢人愛上貧窮人這種幸運事會發生在我身上。」

「哼，我聰明了20幾年，也從沒想過精英栽在庸才這種荒唐事會發生在我身上。」海馬照城之內的原話回道，隨即又例行公事般問：「所以你要跟我在一起了沒？」

「那件事啊......不然，就這樣吧。」城之內眼神游移了一會兒後，就將盛著咖啡及餅乾的盤子放在海馬桌上：「喏，你的餐點。」

「什麼叫＂就這樣＂？」海馬整個人激動起來，這可是城之內第一次正面回覆他這個問題，但回答卻模稜兩可：「說清楚，你的＂就這樣＂是什麼意思？」

海馬急得想伸出手抓住城之內，但此時櫃台突然傳來御伽的聲音：「城之內，過來幫我處理一下進貨。」

「喔、好，我馬上過去！」莫名紅著臉的城之內像是在掩飾尷尬般立刻頭也不回地轉身離開，完全不理會身後海馬的叫喚。

「可惡的凡骨......什麼＂就這樣＂啊......」海馬忿忿然地聳下肩，有些氣餒地往後靠著沙發椅，掃了一眼桌上的咖啡後就煩躁地將手指繞過杯耳，正當他打算一口氣喝光好藉咖啡消愁時，突然發現杯中物的蹊蹺。

那是一杯有著造型拉花的拿鐵咖啡，由奶泡擠成的柴犬趴在杯緣，後方一片白色泡沫處被用黑巧克力醬寫上「これからもよろしく！」

這是......海馬睜大了眼看著眼前的拉花咖啡，接著又將視線緩緩移到旁邊的餅乾，雖然他不知道這餅乾原本應該的擺盤方式是如何，但反應迅速的海馬立刻就將方才與城之內的對話與眼前這盤擺成一個大圓圈的餅乾連想在一起。

剛才的他問城之內：要跟我在一起了嗎？

而城之內給了他一份由餅乾排成的〇，以及寫著＂今後也請多指教！＂的咖啡，這就表示......

在敏捷的腦迴路意識到這份餐點的意思時，海馬的心臟像是被強烈衝擊轟到般狠狠地晃了好大一下，那是一記甜蜜的爆擊，使得從沒體會過情侶小浪漫的海馬整個人像是被蜜糖澆灌了不說，連骨頭都快被甜到酥化，他咬著牙像是在忍耐什麼，臉上也浮出一層淡淡紅暈，接著下一秒立刻起身衝到櫃台並從後面用力熊抱住城之內。

「！？」

「桌上的餐點維持原樣打包。」海馬旁若無人地說道，無視眾人訝異的眼光以及城之內的掙扎，緊抱著懷中人的他逕自朝御伽報備：「還有，城之內明天請假。」

海馬說完，也不顧城之內喊著「等等、別自作主張，明天我可沒劃休啊！」之類的么喝，手臂一個用力就將城之內攔腰抱起，接著大步流星地走出店門外，除了御伽，其他看戲的員工及客人見到這擄人的畫面不是愣住就是一副饒有趣味的表情。

看著兩人離去的背影，早就察覺兩人之間關係的御伽只是笑了笑後，就拿起筆將班表上明天城之內的班改成自己的名字，年輕人嘛，熱戀期想時時刻刻膩在一起也正常，身為店長的他幫忙代一天班根本不算什麼，為了員工的幸福，自己累一點他樂意至極，御伽如是想。

只是御伽這個＂當臨時支援也無妨＂的想法很快就改變了，因為在那天之後，城之內整整請了兩個禮拜的假。

END

＿＿＿

____

附錄：出店門外的兩人

「我之前提議交往時，你總是顧左右而言他其實是在考驗我吧？想測試我是不是一時興起？」

「嗯，是啊。」城之內回答地乾脆。

「果然如我所料。」海馬慶幸地哼著氣，原本他還擔心城之內會等到還完債時才點頭答應他，依城之內現在這份微薄的薪水，等到債務結清時說不定都好幾年以後了，好險單純的城之內不像自己一樣有著愛吊人胃口的惡趣味。

「其實......我本來是想等還完錢後再慢慢考慮你的。」

心中才剛閃過的猜測突然被提到讓海馬瞬間愣了一下，他停下腳步，掃了一下眼前逆光的金色背影，內心詫異原來城之內還真的曾經有過這想法：「那現在為什麼改變心意了？」他問。

「因為......」站在稍微前面的城之內側轉過頭，腦中不斷浮現出男人在自己每一次拒絕後總是流露出失落的藍眸，他用一副得逞的表情看著海馬，最後笑著道：

「沒辦法，看你這樣，心疼了。」

＿＿＿

嘿嘿嘿最後讓城之內稍微反擊了一下  
哪有都是社長佔上風的道理  
城之內要撩要玩起來也是完全不輸社長的YO☆

ps 本來要貼那間有鏡子的旅館房間圖，但想想還是別貼好了（。  
有興趣的可以自行去搜尋一下


End file.
